


Happy Birthday, Minato!

by 13TheAce



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Birthdays, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slight rework, Surprise Party, good friends are good, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13TheAce/pseuds/13TheAce
Summary: Normally, birthdays are supposed to be a happy time. However, this is not so with Minato Arisato. Recalling the worst moment of his life, Minato does not know what a "good birthday" is. So, in light of this, Yukari Takeba and her friends, from SEES and school, help make Minato's birthday not only the best birthday he's had, but the best day he's had.Italics are thoughts, and “quotation marks are people talking”.





	Happy Birthday, Minato!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to a slightly (very minimal) edited version of my first fanfiction I released waaaaaaaay back in 2012. Originally, this was on Fanfiction.net, but I brought it over here has well.
> 
> This story will have two points of view: Minato Arisato (MAPOV) and Yukari Takeba (YTPOV).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know Atlus or Persona 3. Just the idea of this story.

**MAPOV**

_???_

I find myself in the backseat of a car. I look up at the driver and the front seat passenger. I don't remember what they were saying, but they looked so happy. These were my parents. My parents who died ten years ago.

I look outside the window. We just got on the Moonlight Bridge. It's midnight.

Suddenly, everything turns green, the moon had a creepy green glow. I looked back at my parents. They got scared, or maybe it was just shock. Suddenly, my dad, who was driving, swerved to the right. I felt the car hit something, and we flipped. It felt like forever. Even though it lasted a few seconds, the car flipped twice and landed on its back.

I held my head. It hurt after the car stopped. Surprisingly, I was alive. I was so happy, but then I looked forward. My mom and dad were not moving. I shook them as hard as I could, but they would not wake up. I finally got out of my seatbelt and crawled through the broken window.

_How could this happen? It's my birthday. Nothing should be wrong._

Unfortunately, it was the worst day of my life.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_September 13, 2009, 8:00 a.m., Iwatodai Dorm, 2nd Floor_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I woke up screaming. I was in a cold sweat. I realized it was just a dream.

_Why do I have to have that dream every year?_

I looked up at the calendar. It was Sunday, September 13th.

_Great, that's why. It's my birthday._

It's been ten years since that accident. The accident that took my mom and dad on the Moonlight Bridge.

I saw that it was 8 o'clock.

_Let's get this day over with._

I was just about to get out of bed when I heard a knocking on the door.

" Minato, are you ok? I thought I heard screaming." That voice made me a little happier. Nice, sweet, and concerned.

"Yeah, Yukari, I'm fine. Come on in."

**YTPOV**

I open the door, and I see that Minato is still in bed. He does not look so good.

_Oh no._ I thought to myself. "Are you sure you're ok?" I asked.

"I just...had a nightmare." He replied.

"What was it?"

"Ten years ago today, the accident on Moonlight Bridge. Not the first thing you want to happen on your birthday."

"It's your birthday?!" I forgot. I had read his file back in April, but, "That accident happened on your birthday?!"

**MAPOV**

"Yeah, we had just came from the city. I had my birthday party at Destiny Land with a lot of my friends. Afterwards, me, my mom, and my dad went in Iwatodai to have some fun, just the three of us. We were driving across the Moonlight Bridge at midnight. Now that I think back on it, we went through the Dark Hour, but we all had the potential. My dad swerved to avoid something, but we still got hit. We flipped twice, and I was the only one who survived."

I choked some when I told Yukari this. She knew what had happened, but telling her felt like I just lifted a lot of weight off of my shoulders.

"Minato, I'm so sorry." I could see the tears in Yukari's eyes. I smiled. She actual cares, and that lifted my spirits a little.

"It's ok. Listen, I have some things to do. I'll be out until late tonight." I said as I got out of bed.

"Ok. I'll be down stairs." Yukari walked out the door as I started to change.

_Thanks, Yuka-tan. For listening._

**YTPOV**

Fifteen minutes pasted before Minato came down. Everyone else was already down her, and when he showed up, they could tell that Minato was sad.

"You ok, dude?" Junpei, being Minato's best friend, was obviously concerned.  _Junpei, if you had any idea._

"Yeah, I'm fine." Minato walked to the front door and opened it. "I'll be back later."

"Happy Birthday, Minato!" I said before he closed the door. Everyone was shocked.

"It's his birthday?" Akihiko-senpai asked.

"Yeah, but it's not a happy one." Mitsuru-senpai replied. "His parents died today." She looked down. I could tell she was sad.

"No wonder he's depressed." Ken said. Koromaru whimpered.

Everyone was uneasy.  _We have known Minato for a long time, we have to something._

That's when it hit me. "Everyone, we are going to throw a party for Minato!"

"So, this will be our mission today? To have a party for Minato?" Aigis asked.

"Yep! But not just a party, the best birthday party he has ever had!"

"Normally, I would leave, but, since he's down, count me in." I was shocked.  _Did that really just come from you Shinjiro-senpai?_

"I can make a cake for Minato." Fuuka chimed in.

"ALRIGHT! So, what else do we need to do?" Junpei was jumping up and down.

"Junpei, call Minato's best friends. The party will be later today, tell them to be here at eight."

"Will do!" With a salute, Stupei walked away to make some calls.

"Everyone, we need food, a cake, decorations, and presents! Let's get to it! FOR MINATO!"

"FOR MINATO!" Everyone started to break up. I smiled.

_This will be the best day you ever have, Minato._

**MAPOV**

_"Happy Birthday, Minato!" Even though she knew what had happened, Yukari still said that. Maybe that's why I love her, because she never looks at the negative._ I smiled, but it didn't last long. I had to do two things. So, I went to the flower shop and got four white roses. Then I took the long walk to the Moonlight Bridge.

The bridge was crowded with people going to and from Iwatodai. I stood at the Tasumi Port Island end of the bridge. I placed two of the rose I had at the corner of the sidewalk right before the bridge.

_Jōbutsu suru. Rest in peace._ I looked at the bridge. I thought of where the car had landed, in the middle of the bridge.  _Had we only had a few more minutes, then everything would have been fine._

After a quick lunch break, I hopped on a train that would take me to me next destination.

Iwatodai Cemetery, 7:00 pm

I should have been here hours ago, but I spent too much time thinking about ten years. I spent hours at the station before I came here. I approached the gate and read the sign "Iwatodai Cemetery."

_I'm glad I only come here once a year._ Even  _though it's a cemetery, it's even gloomier today._  After walking through the maze of tombstones, I found what I was looking for.

I knelt down before the tombstone that marked my parents grave. It read "Hikari Arisato. Born: June 4, 1965. Died: Sept. 13, 1999. Jinato Arisato. Born: May 11, 1964. Died: Sept. 13, 1999. Gone but not forgotten." I could feel the tears coming down my face as I placed the last two roses down on the ground in front of the tombstone. Then I sat down.

*Sniff* "Hey mom. Hey dad. It's been another year." There was a heavy silence. "It's been ten years since that day. I try to move on, but *sniff, sob* I can't. You've been gone for so long, I don't even remember your voices! Why? Why you?! AHHHHHH!" The tears were just flowing now. I couldn't help it. After a little bit, I wiped my eyes and .

"You wouldn't want to see me this sad, right? I hope you're having a good time in heaven. I have many new friends down here. I will not lose anyone important to me again." I stand up and look up at the sky. "Watch me from up there, ok? I'll make you proud."

**YTPOV**

"Yukari, I'll be back at 8:30" Minato just texted this, and we were almost ready with preparations.

"Alright everyone! Minato will be back at 8:30! Is everything ready." I was so happy at how things turned out. Kenji, Hidetoshi, Kazushi, Chihiro, Keisuke, Yuko, Maiko, Bebe, Mamoru, Nozomi, and Akinari came for Minato's party.  _This is going to be great._

"Everything is ready, Yukari-san." Aigis said.

"Great, everyone! Hide!" I hid behind the coach and waited Minato to come back.

MAPOV

It was 8:30 when I got back to the Iwatodai dorm. It had been a long day.

_I just want to sleep the rest of this horrible day away._ I turned the knob and walked into the lounge.

"SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINATO!" Suddenly, all of my friends pooped out from everywhere. Kenji, Hidetoshi, Kazushi, Chihiro, Keisuke, Yuko, Maiko, Bebe, Mamoru, Nozomi, Akinari, Shinjiro, Ken, Koromaru, Aigis, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Fukka, Junpei, and, best of all, Yukari, were all clapping when I came in. There was streamers everywhere. A large banner with "HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY, MINATO!" stretched across the ceiling.

_Oh my gosh._  I was speechless, I could not find any words to say. I have not had a party in 10 years, and all my friends threw me one, even though I didn't tell anyone, except Yukari.

"So, do you like it?" Yukari asked carefully, seeing my shocked. I just looked around for a few seconds, and then I cleared my voice.

"Wow. For ten years, I have been avoid this day. I always thought the past today. But, this is the best thing I have ever seen." Tears started rolling down my face. "Yukari, I don't like it. I  _love_ it."

"Yes!" She hopped up and down. She was almost as happy as I was. Then, I saw Fuuka roll in a big, no wrong word, gigantic cake! It was royal blue with seventeen candles at the time.

_Oh yeah._ "Let's party!"

11:30

The next three hours flew by, and it was a hurricane of eating, playing games, opening presents, and, most importantly, partying. Everyone had either left or gone up stairs, since we had school tomorrow. It was just me and Yukari.

"Let me guess, this was your idea." I said.

Yukari flashed that famous smile of hers. "Yep. I couldn't let you have a bad memory of your birthday." She pulled a box from behind her back and handed it to me. "Happy birthday."

I opened it up and there was a square, golden locket. It looked expensive. "Yukari, how did you afford this?"

"You're not the only one who gets money from Tartarus. Go on, open it up."

When I opened it, and I almost fell over. There was a picture of me, my mom, and my dad from ten years ago. I had my mom's eyes and my dad's hair. We were so happy. This picture was taken at Destiny Land, at my birthday party. I was wearing a white shirt and one of those silly party hats, my mom had a nice red dress, and my dad had a blue dress shirt. My mom's eyes were grey and she had black hair, while my dad's eyes were blue and so was his hair.

"Yukari, how did you find this picture?" I was shaking.

"It was in your file. It was the last taken who all of you." She said, shedding a tear. "I didn't want you to forget their faces."

I started crying. I reached over and hugged her tight. She was shocked at first, but then she hugged back.

"Thank you so much, Yukari."

"It was nothing."

I pulled back a little, and then I kissed her. She kissed back. There was so much passion in that moment. I never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, it was over within a few seconds. Yukari's face was bright red. She said happy birthday one more time before she turned and walked away to her room.

I looked back the locket and the picture. I scanned the room again, looking the streamers and the banner. I smiled.

_I have some of the best friends in the world._ I looked up towards the ceiling. "Hey, mom and dad. It's Minato. I hope can see me down here. This is what I look forward to every day. My friends are there for me. I will protect them. So keep watching up there. I will do everything I can to make you proud."

I feel a new surge of energy as I see Orpheus appear in front of me.

_The resolution of your heart has awakened a new persona._ I could see Orpheus change into a new form. He had a red body now, his arms and legs gold and white. His face was white instead of black, and golden hair flowed onto his shoulders. Even his lyre was golden now.

_I am Orpheus Telos. Master of Strings._  I heard Orpheus say. Soon, he disappeared.

"I will be strong, and I will not let the past stop me." I walked up the stairs to go to bed.

Before I fell asleep, I had one final thought.  _Best birthday and best day ever._  That night, I dreamed of the party and my kiss with Yukari.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a comment either way! Thank you and God bless!


End file.
